


First "I love you"

by idk_ilike5sos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_ilike5sos/pseuds/idk_ilike5sos
Summary: The first time someone's ever said "I love you" to Theo since prior the dread doctors quickly causes him to become overwhelmed, even if the words were said "platonically".
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	First "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is the first thing I've ever posted here, I've been writing for a few years and I like to think my work is readable. So, enjoy!

The constant buttons being pressed on controllers where all the three could focus on: two of them playing, one taking mental bets on who would win. Liam and Mason were the current players and, although Liam had werewolf reflexes and Mason was far from supernatural, Mason was still coming out on top and Theo was not going to let Liam forget that.

"Looks like lacrosse is the only game you're good at." Theo teased, satisfied by the quick glare he was shot before one of the characters died - with no surprise of who's.

"That's not fair, he distracted me!" Liam yelled, clenching his fists too tight for blood to flood through.

"Liam, you would have died either way. It's Theo's turn to play now." Mason said calmly, as if talking to a five-year-old: not that it seemed to faze Liam.

"No, it's okay; trust me, I'm having a lot more fun watching Liam die then I would have playing." Theo smirked, nodding to the scoreboard. Ten to Mason, three to Liam. Mason chuckled once seeing the scores himself.

"See? It's his fault. Now let's play, I've been holding back on you." Liam grumbled semi relaxing his muscles.

"That's not what-"

"Ssh, let him concentrate, Mason." Theo joked, refocusing his eyes on the screen. Liam had been the one to make the first attack, stunning the other two boys: until another three minutes in the game had passed and Liam had already lost over half his health and Mason was riding on his ninety percent with ease. "Wow, you can fight the supernatural but can't beat Mason in a video game."

"I'm not dead, ye-" Liam cut himself off with a sigh when a 'you lose' glowed red on his part of the screen.

"Well, you did need my help..." Theo shrugged. Something in Liam switched, though not to the predicted outburst of rage - but gratitude, making Theo more anxious than if Liam would be trying to rip him to shreds... again.

"Yeah, I did need your help." Liam looked up to Theo tenderly, where he remained tense. "I never did thank you for that..." Sincerity ran in Liams eyes as Theo continued to stare back at him cautiously.

"If this is going to turn into some gay porno, please tell me now so I can leave." Mason said, hopefully, joking. The tension broke and the boys were laughing, before pressing play for yet another game.

"Seriously, though, thanks." Liam smiled gratefully. Theo nodded in return, becoming impatient of waiting for Liam to mess up or die again. "I love you, man... You're like my best friend." Liam again faced the tv nonchalantly, as if what he had said was nothing: something they'd said many times before, something anyone had said to Theo many times before. But it wasn't. In fact, Theo hadn't heard the words towards himself since he was nine, prior the dread doctors.

"Ouch." Mason scoffed with a laugh. The sounds of Liam trying to explain himself soon found it's way into the back of Theo's mind. **I love you.** Did the words even mean the same thing anymore? He couldn't be sure.

Without a second thought, Theo stood up and left Liams bedroom - the other two being too engrossed in their own conversation and game they didn't notice him slip away. He followed his feet through the closest door (being the bathroom) and eagerly shut it behind him, almost seemingly like an attempt of hiding. Sickly coughs and groans slipped through his lips as he barely held his suddenly heavy body off the ground. _**I love you** **.**_ The words had been twisted in too many ways to know what it's really like. _**I love you** **.**_ The words stung him, not that he felt he didn't deserve it. _**I love you.**_ The words had ruined him at an instant with jagged roughness of pain being scrapped along his insides like a taunt.

**_"I love you, both!"_ The childrens mother had called as they ran into the dense woods that sat too closely to their house.**

**Tara, the elder of the two, ran faster than Theo - though he was only nine after all, and she was twelve. They'd rarely be aloud into the woods so late, especially unsupervised, but their mother was waiting for their father to arrive home with a key and had no time to protest their idea before they were sprinting off.**

**Branches cracked with too much force as each foot leapt in front of the other, they both knew exactly where they were going yet didn't exchange a word since fleeing their mother - they didn't exactly need to. They were headed to the bridge, the one with all the stories; the bridge that Tara had convinced Theo was magical through devious giggles. Theo didn't care that she was trying to mess with him though, he believed that every wish you made on that bridge truly did come true if you wanted it enough.**

**They stopped in the middle of the small platform and Tara held out two rusty coins, Theo couldn't stop the smile rising.**

**"I get to go first, because I found them." Tara had said, reminding him of the rule. He nodded and held his hand out, she dropped the coin into his palm and he squeezed his hand shut, instantly. Tara giggled, warmed by the excitement that never dulled after each failed wish. They went closer to the edge and Tara held the coin to her heart. "Magic bridge, I wish Theo had my heart, so he'd know how much I love him." She dropped the coin in and smiled at him brightly. Theo repeated her action.**

**"Magic bridge, I wish I didn't have asthma anymore." Theo watched the coin drop, though it seeming to fall slower than even possible.**

Theo splashed water on his face, breathing heavily. He had known for a long time that the "magic bridge" was not, in fact, magic; but that didn't stop the dread doctors from making the two wishes become granted. The numbed boy turned off the tap and slid his back down the wall - he tried his best to distract his mind though he knew it wouldn't work.

**"Th-Theo..." Taras weak voice strained. He stayed put on the bridge, watching his sister freeze to death in the water below. "He-Help me."**

**"You said I could have your heart," he shock his head with a cold expression, "you said you wanted me to have it so I'd know how much you love me."**

**"You're a monst-ster!" Her voice quivered**.

"You're a monster." Theo whispered to himself, tears fell down his face as sobs crept out of him.

**"She wanted me to have it!" Theo yelled, almost proudly, at his parents - who didn't look half as amused as him. Tara had just been confirmed dead by the paramedics. They pulled her body out of the frost to see a whole in her chest, said to of been caused by a small animal; Theo had tried telling them the truth, that they made wishes, then tall people wearing masks had shown up to finally make them come true. Tara was scared of them, but Theo knew better than to be, after all, they were just there to take care of the wishes.**

**"Just stop, Theo! Stop trying to be the centre of attention all the time!" His mother had shouted with a mixture of sadness, fear and anger.**

Two almost undetectable knocks hit the outside of the bathroom door. Theo cleared his throat and stood.

"It's Liam... I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said... or did. To be quite honest, I'm not sure what happened; but I do know that I did something stupid, then you ran away and whatever it is I did, I'm sorry about." He rambled. Theo patted his clothes down and dried his under eyes, then opened the bathroom door. "I'm sorry." He said again.

"No, don't be," Theo badly reassured him. He a put hand on his should and squeezed it. "I love you too, man." They remained silent, quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"Well, that was more awkward then what it should've been." Liam nodded, lips pressed in a thin line.

"Yeah, let's never do that again." Theo agreed. Neither of them moved for too long, both unsure of what to do when they let go. Eventually, Theo pulled his hand away and Liam put ease is his stand. As soon as the other pulled away though, they were both leaning back - this time comfortably wrapping their arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is definitely welcomed and wanted. I hope you enjoyed it - or at least didn't hate it. Thanks for reading either way 💙


End file.
